random_pony_killerfandomcom-20200214-history
Greeny Phatom logo variants
Opening logos * The Adventures of Little Guy and Dr. Beanson - A version of the Bananas in Pajamas theme song plays over the logos. Also, the beginning of the Sony Wonder logo is cut and has a "stretch" transition at the beginning and end. * C is for Cookie - Little Guy shoots the Sony Wonder logo. * Grow Greeny Spot - The logos are in a G-major effect. * Snow Soldier - The logos are tinted green, and the opening theme of the episode ("The Big Laugh" from the SpongeBob SquarePants production music and "The Dirdy Birdy") plays over them. The Sony Wonder logo is slowed down, while the rest are sped up. * Celebrating Christmas Day - Before the Sony Wonder logo ends, the logo gets decorated with Christmas decorations. In the Children's Television Workshop logo, the text is red and the sparks are blue, and in the Cinar logo, the logo is colored red, while the letter I in the logo is dotted green. * Team Sega Mutant Little Guy Clones - "The Big Laugh" plays over the logos and Knuckles the Echidna punches the Cinar logo after it ends. * The Washington White House - The logos are sped up. * Monster Bananas - The first 2 logos are sped up, and the Cinar logo has a grayscale effect. * World of Jake Universe - The 2000 Sesame Workshop logo is in a G-major effect and the Cookie Jar logo is slowed down. * All Sounds Are Scary - The logos have like a pink tint on them. * The Greeny Phatom Christmas Special - The Sony Wonder logo is snowing, the S has a Santa hat on it, and bells ring at the end of the logo, and the 2000 Sesame Workshop logo has a series of ascending bells ending with a "clang" sound for music and is slowed down. * Throughout Season 13, the logo is slowed down, and after the logo finishes the animation, it turns into a painting in the style of the show. Closing logos * Throughout Season 3, the Sony Wonder logo was darkened, and a thunderclap sound can be heard during the variant. * Some episodes had Little Guy attacking the Sony Wonder logo: ** Earthy Guy's First Rubber Band - Little Guy punches the Sony Wonder logo and says "No, just no. No one likes this closing logo now." ** Take Two - Little Guy messes up the logo by making it have a "pinch" effect with a small blue tint. He says "I said "no one likes this closing logo now!" ** Buttercup Blues - Little Guy slaps the Sony Wonder logo and says "No! Not again! No one likes this closing logo now." ** Coke Colar IV: Home Of The Stupid Signs - The Broken Glasses ** Greenyphatom2009 Has 200 Subs! Text "Congratulations Greeny Phatom 2009! you have 200 subs!" ** Dr. Beanson VS. Tina the Tapper Scary Sony Wonder Logo He Says "For The Fourth Time "I said "no one likes this closing logo now!" ** Little Guy Uses Vipid.Me - Little Guy messes up the Sony Wonder logo by making it have a threshold effect. He then says "What part of heck is this? No one likes this closing logo now. Did you not understand already?" ** Dr. Beanson's Haircut - The logo pauses and Little Guy says "That's it! I'm tired of this logo closing the show. Now, say hello to my little friend!" He puts a bomb on the logo and it explodes ** Little Guy Makes His Own Logos Sony Wonder Has An Effect Little guy Says "There Much Better" ** Dr. Beanson Reads A Book " Much Better Did It Went" ** Dr. Beanson Builds A House - Little Guy messes up the logo by making it have a "fisheye" effect with a grayscale effect and says "Why did I told you? As I said "I said "no one likes this closing logo now!" ** Little Guy and Dr. Beanson Goes to Walt Disney World "Hold It On A Second" " Whats Wrong Dr Beanson" "You Said That The "no one likes this closing logo now!" "By Punching Sony Wonder On The Face And Then You Stole Greenyphatom2009 Youtube Account And Then You Changed it to 2009 Greeny Phathom Illegally" "The Word Of The Day That Dr Beanson Said Is Illegally I..l..l..e..g..a..l..l..y Illegally" "Greeny Phatom` Will Be Back After This Messages" ** Summer Fun - Little Guy poops on the logo, making the sky brown. He then says "There, is that better?" ** Doctor Beanson At Your Service "im just glad that i will never see that logo again" ** Annoy Little Guy Day - Little Guy distorts the logo and says "You hear what I said? No one. Likes. This. Closing. Logo. Nooooooow!!" * Musicist Everyday! - A logo combo of the TMO-Loonland and Sony Wonder logos is seen in a box on the bottom-left corner of the screen at the end of the episode. Category:Greeny Phatom